


A New Villain's Purpose

by MayorHaggar



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: A new villain hits Metropolis, but his objective isn’t world domination. It’s the domination of certain super women.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Male Character(s), Kara Danvers/Original Male Character(s), Lois Lane/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	A New Villain's Purpose

Supergirl was not used to dealing with any villains who could truly challenge her. Sure, there were some who might give her some trouble at first, but ultimately it was just a matter of her figuring out what needed to be done and then doing it. Even groups of formidable opponents could only trouble her for so long. So why was this lone villain who'd shown up out of nowhere giving her so much trouble? She'd never seen him before; he was a complete unknown, and she couldn't get a read on him at all. But he was giving her fits like no other villain in recent memory.

"What's the matter, Supergirl?" he asked, mocking her for not the first time tonight, or even the fifth. "Is that all you can do?" He'd taunted her as soon as she'd shown up to quell the disturbance he'd caused, and he had continued to do it throughout their battle. He seemed more interested in getting under her skin than he did in actually beating her. It was as if he was not taking this fight seriously or taking _her_ seriously, and it made the entire thing so much more frustrating.

No matter how hard she tried she could not bring him down. His speed was unbelievable, and the strength of his blows was enough for even her to feel them. He did not go for one great big knockout shot, but instead seemed to be waging a war of attrition. Much to her chagrin, it seemed to be working.

"You're not putting on a very good show for your audience, Supergirl," he said as he dodged her latest blow and delivered a kick to her ribs that hurt far more than it had any right to. "What are they going to think if you can't bring me down?" He waved his arms around him, and though she did not take her eyes off of him completely, she did notice what he was calling attention to.

The battle had been waging throughout Metropolis for quite some time now, and they'd begun to attract a rather large crowd watching from outside, wisely not daring to enter the building in which the battle was taking place. She could see the television cameras gathering to record the battle, and thus far they were recording Supergirl not just struggling to take down a villain but being humiliated in the process. As much as he was pissing her off, he was right. If she wanted to be taken seriously, she couldn't allow this to go on. She grimaced and charged back in for more, determined to try and break through his defenses and end this fight decisively.

It wound up being a huge mistake. Her reckless charge was just the opening he'd been waiting for. He danced around her, picked her up easily and threw her down onto the ground so hard that she would be surprised if the floor hadn't cracked beneath her. She saw stars, and she knew that she would not be getting back up any time soon. In the middle of Metropolis, with cameras capturing it live and broadcasting it throughout the entire world, she had just been defeated by a villain no one had seen or heard of until now.

"Sorry, folks, but it looks like poor Supergirl is down for the count," the villain said. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, and she groaned in pain. To her utter humiliation he flipped her short skirt up with his other hand, and she knew that the cameras were getting a shot she'd never wanted them to have.

"Ooh, Supergirl, you're putting on quite a show!" he said, laughing. "I thought I'd only be giving everybody a good look at a plain, boring pair of panties underneath this skirt, but a _thong_? Did you know I was coming after all, or do you just secretly like to walk around Metropolis knowing that you've got so little on underneath this slutty costume?"

She groaned and shook her head weakly, but that was all she could do. The fight had been knocked out of her and she was helpless to resist either his words or the grip he had on her hair.

"I have to say, I really thought you were going to be more of a challenge than this," he said. "I knew I would win, of course, but I expected a _bit_ more out of you." He laughed again. "But I guess it's all the same in the end. Either way, I've beaten you for all of Metropolis and the entire _world_ to see, and now I'm going to have some fun. You might not be as strong as the Daily Planet makes you out to be, but at least they don't have to embellish your beauty." He gave her ass a slap. "You're hot as hell; there's no arguing that. And now I'm going to have my fun and do what I came all the way to Metropolis to do."

He yanked her thong off of her body, leaving her bare underneath her skirt. The thought of the cameras broadcasting her naked ass and pussy around the world was a shameful one, but there were soon even bigger indignities for her to deal with. He didn't merely toss her thong aside once it was off of her. Instead he stuffed it into her mouth, and she whimpered around it. Never had she had her own underwear used to gag her, and it was happening with the world watching.

The humiliation just kept coming, because his fingers slid across her crotch for a few seconds, teasing her with what was to come. She shook her head weakly again and whined into the thong stuffed between her teeth, but she could do nothing to stop him as he shoved two fingers inside of her.

This was now without question the most humiliating moment of Supergirl's life. She'd thought being defeated was bad, but she was being assaulted afterwards as well. And perhaps the worst part of it all was that it felt _good_. She might hate this fiend for forcing her to endure this humiliation, but her body didn't care. He knew what he was doing with his fingers, and just as his blows had broken right through her defenses during their fight, his probing digits got to her now.

“Yeah, let them hear you moan, Supergirl,” he said, taunting her. “Do you think the cameras are fancy enough to clearly carry the audio even while they stay outside like the cowards they are?” His fingers moved faster inside of her, and she groaned as he brushed against her g spot. “I hope so. It would be a shame if the world couldn’t hear Supergirl moan like the slut she truly is.”

She moaned around her thong, wishing she could deny his words or at least deny the pleasure his fingers were inflicting on her, but she was unable to fight against either. She was beaten, and every repetition of his fingers curling inwards and stroking her g spot reminded her of her failure to resist him. When he started to rub her clit with his thumb as well, she knew her defeat was about to be reinforced even further.

Supergirl screamed into her thong as his fingers brought her to an unwelcome orgasm. She wished she could have fought it off, but it had been some time since she’d had a partner to please her. Her body had needed this, and whether she liked it or not he was giving it to her. Her body shook and her legs clamped tighter on his hand of their own volition as she moaned her way through a climax that was being broadcast worldwide.

“You see all of that destruction out on the street?” he asked her as he pointed towards what was beyond those doors. She nodded numbly. Of course she did. He’d been well on his way to destroying half of Metropolis before she showed up to stop him and she’d led him inside of this evacuated building to keep the civilians safe. But now she realized that it had been the other way around. He’d allowed her to think that she was leading him along, but he was in charge all along and she’d been dancing to his tune.

“I promise that it will all stop,” he said. “I won’t cause any more havoc out on the streets of Metropolis tonight, provided you do one thing for me.” He pulled her thong out of her mouth and clutched it in his left hand to give her a chance to respond clearly.

“And what’s that?” she asked quietly, looking up at him. He’d already beaten her, so it wasn’t like she was in any condition to make demands of him. Why would he make her any sort of offer now?

“You have to fuck me,” he said. “Willingly, I mean. I’m going to fuck you anyway, of course, but I want the world to watch you willingly give yourself to me. And if you do that, my path of destruction will end here.”

“How do I know you’ll do what you say?” she asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

“What other choice do you have?” he countered. “I’ve already beaten you. If you refuse I’m still going to fuck you anyway, and then I’ll be free to go right back out there and continue what I started before you showed up. But this way, you might be able to stop it even though you lost miserably.” She frowned, saying nothing as she thought it over. If he was going to give her a way to stop the carnage, she had to take it, didn’t she?

“But I’m going to give you a little bit of time to think it over before you give me your answer,” he said, interrupting her introspection. “Besides, I’d like to make sure the world can see and hear every second of this.” He looked beyond her, dismissing her as any sort of threat as he looked outside. “As, Miss Lane,” he said, raising his voice. “I expected to find you here on the scene. Can you hear me out there?”

Supergirl followed his line of sight and saw reporter Lois Lane on the scene, no doubt there to cover the story. No stranger to danger, she’d bravely gotten much closer to the scene than anyone else, but she might be regretting that commitment to covering the news now that she’d caught the new villain’s attention. She looked frozen in place, but she nodded slowly in answer to his question.

“Good,” he said. “I’m going to give you the exclusive of a lifetime. Take that camera from that poor shaking idiot next to you and come in here for a closer look. Come in _alone_ , mind you. If anyone but you tries to enter, well, consider my rampage back on.”

The camera man who was there with Lois couldn’t have thrust his camera into Lois’ arms fast enough. He obviously was relieved not to have to go in himself, but Lois wasn’t so lucky. She walked into the building slowly, camera in hand, looking as if she expected the villain to attack her when she got close to him. But he just smiled.

“Welcome to the fun, Miss Lane!” he said. “Make sure you get a good shot of all that’s about to happen. We wouldn’t want the public to miss out on this story, now would we?” Lois was obviously petrified, but she kept the camera steady and did as she was told. Now that he’d gotten a camera inside the building with them and had ensured that everything would be captured with crystal clarity, the villain returned his attention to Kara.

“Now then, Supergirl, you’ve had some time to think over my offer. What will it be? Will you continue to resist me, and in the process ensure that once I’m finished with you I will continue my assault on Metropolis? Or will you willingly agree to fuck me, and use your body to stop me where you failed as a hero?”

Kara swallowed thickly, very aware of the camera pointed right at her face as the villain, Metropolis and the entire world, waited for her answer. She could try to hold onto whatever scraps of dignity still were left to her, and in the process throw away a chance to protect the citizens of Metropolis even in defeat, or she could do all she could to shield them from harm even if it meant humiliating herself for the world to see.

“I agree,” she said, closing her eyes and hanging her head in defeat. She knew she would never live this shame down, but in the end it would be worth it. What kind of hero would she be if she didn’t prioritize the safety of the people of Metropolis above her own reputation?

“Excellent!” the villain exclaimed. “I knew you would see it my way! Now, people of Metropolis, people of the entire world, watch as the famous Supergirl becomes mine!” He put a hand on Supergirl’s shoulder, and though she knew he could have shoved her down quite easily if he’d tried, he merely gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Get down on your knees, take my pants off and get my cock ready.”

Much like he could have fucked her by force but chose to make her agree to it instead, he wanted her to get down on her knees herself rather than shoving her down there. It was a form of control and domination that served to put an exclamation point on his victory and her surrender, and there was nothing she could do but play his game and go along with his demands. She got down on her knees and began to remove his plain black pants.

While she was doing that she could hear a squeak from Lois, and looked up to see what had caused it. The reporter was still holding the camera, but the villain had shoved Kara’s thong into her mouth. And he didn’t stop there. While Kara was watching, he reached underneath the reporter’s skirt and yanked her thong off as well. Once both thongs were inside of her mouth, he gave Lois’ ass a firm slap.

Kara returned her attention to getting his pants off, hoping that the sooner she did so the sooner the villain would stop tormenting the reporter and focus on her once again. As soon as his cock was out she ignored her own misgivings and got to work, taking him in her hand and stroking him.

“Ah, always so eager to protect the people of Metropolis, even now,” the villain said as Kara ran her hand up and down his shaft. He was already half-hard so it did not take long for her to get him fully erect. “But I hope you’re not expecting me to be satisfied with only your hand. We’ll be giving the world a much better show than that.”

He grabbed Kara by the head and rubbed the tip of his cock across her lips, using the most humiliating method possible to make it clear what he wanted from her. She obediently opened her mouth for him, and he shoved his cock inside immediately. That was only the beginning, because he did not sit back so she could give him a blowjob. He didn’t even give her a chance to adjust to having his cock inside of her mouth, which would have been appreciated both because it had been awhile since she’d done this and because she didn’t think she’d ever taken a cock quite this big before.

But take it she did, because the villain held her head firmly and roughly fucked her face. Kara had never been used like this, and she could do nothing about it. If she wanted to protect Metropolis she needed to stay on her knees and let him use her as roughly as he wanted to. She needed to take it as he forced his cock down her throat and made her gag on it, she needed to take it as his balls smacked against her chin, and she needed to take the saliva that spilled from her mouth and ran down her face.

Most crucially of all, she needed to take the reality that Lois was standing there capturing every moment with her camera. This was being broadcast live, and afterwards it would be spread far and wide. The entire world was seeing Supergirl get facefucked by this villain, or if they weren’t seeing it now they would be able to see it eventually. She struggled to accept it mentally, and her body also struggled to cope with being used so harshly. Despite her verbal agreement to let him use her, her hands instinctively shoved at his legs as if to force him back and get him out of her mouth. With most people it would have been more than enough to free her, but he didn’t even budge. When he pulled his cock out of her mouth, it was only because he chose to do so.

“While I’m sure that feeding Supergirl my cum would have been an entertaining show, I think the audience would like to see fearless reporter Lois Lane get in on the action,” he declared. “Miss Lane, come closer, would you? And balance the camera in one hand. You’ll be needing the other to finish me off.”

Lois stepped right up next to them again, and the villain grabbed her free hand and led it to his cock. She gripped it awkwardly, and he kept his hand over hers so she wouldn’t even think about trying to pull it back.

“Finish me off,” he said. “And keep my cock pointed at our slutty hero down there. I’ll direct you on where I want you to go from there.”

“Y-yes,” Lois said shakily. He pulled his hand off of hers and left her to it, and Lois jerked him off on her own. In a strange way Kara felt even worse just sitting there on her knees and waiting for what was to come, even if she was no longer gagging around his cock.

“Okay, I’m just about there, Lois,” he said. “Point me straight at her face.”

Lois did as directed, and Kara closed her eyes as she waited for her facial. She knew that with Lois standing this close to her and with the camera in her other hand, the view of her face was going to be up close and personal for this messy finish.

She kept her eyes closed as she felt the first burst of cum hit her across the forehead. Another followed in roughly the same spot, and she got some on her cheeks as well.

“Good; that’ll make a nice shot,” she heard the villain say. “Now go lower. I want these last few to land right on that silly crest of hers.”

Even though it wasn’t directly on her skin, Kara felt that the indignity of having cum shot all over that red ‘S’ on her chest was an even greater show of disrespect than any facial could ever be. Obviously he felt the same way and understood how she would feel about this, which was why he’d done it in the first place.

“How do you feel about our deal now, Supergirl?” the villain asked, taunting her as Lois helped him desecrate her crest with his semen. “The very people you are supposed to protect played a part in your public downfall, and now they’re seeing your utter ruin and loss of respect. They see you for what you really are now. They understand that you’re not such a hero after all, and they know that this crest isn’t something to be respected or feared. It’s nothing more than a target for me to cum on.”

While Kara would have loved for the humiliation to stop there, she knew that they were only just beginning. She’d hoped to at least have a few moments to herself while he took the time to recover, but it turned out that she didn’t even get that. Her eyes opened in surprise when he yanked her up to her feet, and she gasped as she saw that he was hard again. Or maybe he was still hard from before. She didn’t know much of anything about this villain, but he was clearly no ordinary man.

“Now the world will watch as Supergirl gets fucked on camera for the first time,” he said, leading her away from Lois. He bent her over, and his cock rubbed against her teasingly, taunting her with what was about to happen. “I’m sure this wasn’t the sort of scoop you’d expected to get tonight, Lois, but you’re getting the shot that will be the talk of the world. Lucky for you, huh?”

From what Kara knew of Lois she doubted the reporter felt the least bit lucky, but she couldn’t afford to worry about Lois right now. The reporter was not his focus, at least not right now. It was Kara who he was here for, and it was Kara who grunted as he pushed forward and penetrated her with his cock.

“Let’s find out how tough you are, Supergirl,” he said as he stuck his cock inside of her. He wasn’t gentle about it either, not that she’d been expecting him to be. He pushed it all inside of her right from the beginning, not stopping until she could feel his balls resting against her ass. “We’ve already seen that you aren’t capable of standing up to me in a fight, but will you be able to take being fucked by me? Are you going to be able to keep from moaning like a desperate whore as I fuck you and hold onto whatever sliver of respect people might still have for you? Or am I going to be too much for you? Is the pleasure going to be so great that you moan and scream and cum on my cock, just as you came on my fingers?”

He put his hands on her hips and got down to the business of fucking her, and right away Kara was forced to confront how difficult it was going to be for her to meet his challenge. This villain held her by the hips, drove into her unbelievably hard on every single thrust and made her body rock with the force of his fucking. It looked to all the world like he was giving her the fucking of a lifetime live and on camera, and this was truer than she’d ever expected it to be, There were very few people who could fuck Supergirl at a hard enough pace for her to really feel it, but this villain fit into that exclusive club. He had the strength to beat her in a fight, and he had the strength to fuck her into submission too.

Kara didn’t want to enjoy any second of this, but her body was helpless to deny how good it felt. Usually she had to work towards her own pleasure, not being able to rely on any of her lovers to fuck her as hard as was necessary, but now she’d found herself in the grasp of a man who was up to the task. Whether he was a villain or not was irrelevant as far as her body was concerned. All that mattered was the pleasure, and no matter how she tried to fight it there was no way she could prevent herself from moaning.

“Yes, that’s it,” the villain said. He gave her ass a hard smack in the brief time in between thrusts. “Let them hear you. Let the whole world hear Supergirl moan while she enjoys being fucked by a villain.”

The whole world _did_ hear her, or would have the option to at least. Not only could she not fight off the moans, but they only got louder the longer he fucked her. She knew that the camera in Lois’ hands was picking up every sound that she made, but she couldn’t help herself. The feeling of his cock pounding inside of her so deeply was too much for her to bear, especially after so long without proper sexual satisfaction. She kept moaning her pleasured submission to the world, and her moans became increasingly desperate as another orgasm built within her. As powerful as the first one that he’d given her with his fingers had been, she could tell that this was going to be even bigger. She braced herself as best she could and bit her lip in anticipation.

“Whoops, you’re about to cum, aren’t you?” the villain asked. He didn’t seem to expect an answer, because she didn’t have any chance to say anything before he picked her up in his arms and began to walk back towards Lois and her camera. His cock never left her; he held her body aloft in his arms and bounced her on his cock while he walked back where they’d left Lois. The fucking continued once they were there, and Kara felt the orgasm rush right back up after a very brief delay caused by the change of location. The pleasure overtook her and she screamed helplessly, knowing that the camera got an excellent view of it now that they were right back in front of Lois again.

Whether it was intentional on his part or merely a happy accident, they were so close to Lois that when Kara broke, she squirted all over the reporter’s face. Lois gasped, but it was a testament to her professionalism that she held onto the camera and kept it focused on the action. Though Kara would have preferred it if she hadn’t been quite so professional in this instance, to be honest. Just because she’d been helpless to scream in pleasure and squirt in front of the camera didn’t mean she wanted people to actually see it.

Kara’s ordeal still was not over even after her orgasm. The villain continued to bounce her on his cock through the end of her climax, and even with the heat of her pleasure cooling down she still moaned softly as that big cock filled her up and fucked her better than any other ever had before.

She wasn’t the only one who was affected by all of this. Lois had undoubtedly been shocked when Kara squirted all over her face, but it was now Kara’s turn to watch in disbelief as the reporter reached under her skirt and began to play with herself. The villain saw it too, and he laughed.

“It looks like Miss Lane likes what she’s seeing so much that she just can’t help but touch herself,” he said. “I’m sure she’s not the only one. How many people watching at home are doing the same, I wonder?” Kara couldn’t even begin to guess. “I guess I should relieve her of her burden and let her use both hands for her fun.”

While keeping one arm wrapped around Kara’s waist, he took the camera out of Lois’ hand with the other. She didn’t see how he was going to be able to record anything while standing and bouncing her on his cock, but she soon discovered that this was not his plan. He walked them over towards a nearby bench, put Kara down on her back and used his left hand to guide his cock right back inside of her. The camera was held in his right, and he angled it down at her body as he began to thrust.

“Now here’s a fun angle,” he said. “When watching like this, anyone at home can imagine that this is their point of view. They can pretend that it’s _them_ fucking Supergirl and making her moan like a whore. They’re wrong, of course; only someone like me could have accomplished any of this. But I’ll leave them to enjoy their fantasies while I take the real thing for myself.”

He fucked her harder than ever now, impossible as that seemed. His hips pushed forward and his cock stabbed into her with enough force to make her body rock on the bench, and she groaned her way through it. Her mind was still feeling foggy from that incredible orgasm he’d fucked her to minutes earlier, and she was beginning to fear that clarity might not be so quick in returning to her. If she’d thought she felt powerless after he defeated her in the fight, that feeling was only becoming more pronounced as he continued to fuck her and film the whole thing.

“Here it comes,” he said after a few more minutes of bench-rattling thrusts. “I’m about to come inside of you, Supergirl. Let’s get a close-up of that face.”

The villain aimed the camera directly at her face, and he caught the moment of wide-eyed, open-mouthed shock that shot through her as his words struck home. This had been hard enough to deal with already, but the threat of having him cum inside of her hadn’t even been on her mind in the face of everything else he was throwing at her. It was only now that he’d spoken the words and put the idea in her head that she realized how this could all end, and it stole the breath from her lungs.

There was nothing she could do about it, of course. She could only shake her head back and forth weakly on the bench while he kept fucking her, and whine when she felt him do as he promised and cum inside of her. Even after dirtying her face and desecrating her crest with his first load, he still poured plenty of cum inside of her now. She could feel something breaking inside of her as this villain filled her with his cum, and she didn’t know if there would be any coming back from it.

“Ah, now that was fun,” he said after he was finally finished. He pulled his cock out of her at last, and she groaned and watched through cloudy eyes as he aimed the camera down at her crotch. “There’s the money shot, folks! Take a look at Supergirl’s pussy, full of my cum! It’s quite a sight, isn’t it? And I know those of you watching at home weren’t the only ones who enjoyed it.”

Kara watched as he walked away from her and approached Lois, who had one hand under her skirt even now. “I heard you moaning, Lois Lane,” he said. “Did you have a nice orgasm?” The reporter just nodded silently and stared at him with eyes that seemed to reflect the same things that Kara was feeling. There was confusion, and more than a little fear, but most of all there was lust. The two women were in this together, but Kara didn’t think she was going to be of any help to Lois now. She doubted she even had the strength or the willpower left to help herself.

“I _was_ planning on only knocking up two women tonight,” the villain said as he flipped the camera back to Lois, who caught it automatically. “But since a slut who’s spent years masquerading as a reporter fell into my lap so neatly, I suppose I’ll go ahead and make it three.”

\--

_Several Hours Later_

Wonder Woman arrived onto the scene as quickly as she could, hoping she could salvage the situation as much as possible. Plenty of damage had already been done, to Metropolis as well as to the personal reputations of Supergirl and Lois, but hopefully she could at least take the villain down and get them out of there.

She’d only seen a few brief snippets of the camera feed before it cut out, but it was more than enough for her to know that horrible things were happening inside of that building. No one else had attempted to go in, nor should they have. With how easily the villain had taken down Supergirl, civilians attempting to attack would have been risking their lives needlessly. But Diana was no civilian, and she intended to put a stop to all of this. She could only hope that Kara and Lois could hold on until she got there.

She pushed open the same door that Kara and the villain had fought through at the beginning of all of this, but there was no one around in the immediate vicinity. She could hear noises coming from up the stairs though, so she hurried to follow the sound. Her eyes narrowed as she heard groans and what could only be the slapping of skin on skin. So the villain still had not tired of violating the two women. Diana would soon make him pay for that.

Diana finally crossed into the room, preparing for battle, but what she saw there made her gasp in shock. That she would see something explicit had been obvious, but that wasn’t what brought her up short. The problem was that the villain wasn’t holding either of the women down or using their bodies for his own pleasure; in fact he wasn’t even lifting a finger at the moment.

“Ah, welcome, Diana Prince,” the villain said casually as she appeared. “I’ve been waiting for you to show up. You took longer than I expected, so I had to keep myself entertained while I waited. Lucky for me that Lois here is so eager to help me with that.”

Yes, that was exactly the problem. Lois Lane’s hair and skin was covered in cum, but she was straddling the villain’s lap and riding his cock seemingly of her own volition. It obviously hadn’t started out that way, but for all intents and purposes it appeared that she was actually _enjoying_ having sex with him. And the words that she spoke only made this argument more convincing.

“Yes!” Lois moaned. “Yes, yes, so good! Breed me! _Breed me_!”

Diana shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. Not only was Lois having sex with the villain without any overt coercion that she could see, but she was encouraging him to _impregnate_ her? Was she truly so broken?

Wonder Woman’s momentary loss of focus wound up costing her dearly, because she was caught by complete surprise when her lasso was suddenly snatched away from her from behind. She couldn’t even let out more than a startled gasp before her own lasso was used to tie her up and render her helpless. This was concerning enough, but Diana’s stomach truly dropped when she turned her head and saw for herself who was responsible for her predicament. That it was Supergirl wasn’t really much of a surprise; as far as Diana knew, her fellow Justice League member was the only other person inside the building.

The real concern was that Supergirl was in no better state than Lois. She was covered in cum just like the reporter, and a brief look at her face showed Diana that the fight had been beaten (or perhaps fucked) out of her. She barely even glanced at Diana after tying her up, and instead stood and watched Lois ride the villain’s cock.

“Well done, pet,” the villain said. Supergirl did not look upset at the name he’d given her, and in fact Diana saw her cum-covered face split in a wide smile at the praise. “I will be with you in just a moment, Diana. I just have to finish with dear Lois here.”

He held Lois by the ass and took over control of the fuck, thrusting his hips up into her far harder than any of the bounces Diana had seen the reporter manage. It took only a minute, perhaps less before Lois screamed her way through what had to be an incredibly powerful climax, and she was still in the middle of it when the villain groaned and came inside of her, perhaps breeding her just as she’d asked for so lewdly. Once he was done he dumped Lois off to the side, stood up and directed his attention at Diana.

Diana knew that she would not be able to do anything to him, not as long as she was still bound by her own lasso. Her only hope was to convince Kara to untie her at least, and hopefully join in on the fight as well. He seemed to be a formidable opponent from what she’d seen; he had to be in order to take down someone like Kara. But if Diana had Kara’s help (even a Kara who was weary from her ordeal), she felt sure that they could do it.

“Please, Kara,” she said quickly, looking up at her friend. “You have to snap out of it! Untie me and we can take him down together!” Kara looked at her blankly, showing no emotion and no sign of response.

“You’re wasting your breath,” the villain said as he walked towards them. “Both her and the reporter-slut are too far gone. If you’d gotten here earlier you may have had a chance, and maybe you and Kara together could have even beaten me, who knows? But you’re far too late now. She’s mine.”

“You lie!” Diana snapped. “Kara’s still in there; I know it! I just have to find some way to bring her out!”

The villain chuckled. “You think so? Allow me to prove otherwise.” He walked up next to Diana and leaned in so his mouth was right next to her ear. “Superman’s true identity is Clark Kent, mild-mannered journalist for the Daily Planet,” he whispered. Her eyes snapped to his.

“How could you possibly know that?” she demanded, feeling her dread mounting.

“As I said, Kara is broken,” he said. “She will tell me anything I want to know, and she will do anything I ask of her. Here; let’s have her demonstrate.” He looked over his shoulder and snapped his fingers to get Lois’ attention. “Lois, turn the camera back on. We don’t want the world to miss this.” The reporter got up, hurried over and picked the camera up, aiming it on the villain once again.

“Welcome back, everyone,” he said. “You’re going to see a special treat now. Kara, get over here and give me a rimjob.”

Diana gasped. She knew what he was describing, but she’d never actually seen the act performed and would never dream of doing it to anyone. Surely Kara felt the same way.

“Yes!” Kara said. She hurried around him, and with the same urgency Lois had displayed in going to grab the camera she got down on her knees behind the villain. In front of Diana’s shocked eyes, Kara buried her face between the villain’s cheeks and began to lick.

“Do you see now, Diana?” he asked, looking over at her while Kara’s tongue slid around inside of his ass. “She’s not Supergirl anymore. Now she’s just my Superslut.”

Diana hung her head, accepting now that he was right, that there was no getting through to Kara. If she was so far gone that she would lick his ass without a moment’s hesitation, Diana had no hope of breaking through with mere words and convincing her to free her.

“Ah, how rude of me,” the villain said. “You didn’t come all this way just to be a spectator, Diana. I will be with you shortly, but in the meantime, I will leave it to Lois to entertain you. Use your fingers on her.”

Diana shook her head as Lois approached. “No, Lois, don’t,” she said, but the reporter wasn’t listening to her. It was the villain’s words that guided her, and she got down, flipped Diana’s skirt up, moved her underwear to the side and began to finger her. Diana groaned helplessly. Ordinarily this reporter would have been no threat whatsoever to her, but tied up as she was she could do nothing but wriggle as those fingers penetrated her and pushed in deep.

Wonder Woman closed her eyes, willing herself to ignore everything from the fingers pumping inside of her, and the obscene sights and sounds taking place right in front of her as a broken Supergirl rimmed the villain who had beaten her. If she was to have any hope of finding some way out of this situation, she needed to keep her wits about her.

All that her attempts at holding on accomplished was to make it so that when the villain came, it caught Diana off-guard. Kara had done such a good job at licking him that he came without any sort of stimulation of his cock, and the recipient of all the cum that came out was Diana. It shot all over her body, on her face, in her hair and her uniform. It was a disgusting feeling, but even worse was the knowledge that it would in all likelihood be far from the last of his cum that she felt on her or in her today. If the state that he’d reduced Kara and Lois to was anything to go by, Diana was in for a long night.

“That’s enough, Lois,” the villain said. “I’ll take it from here.”

The reporter’s fingers pulled out of Diana’s pussy immediately, and as soon as she scooted back the villain picked Diana up off of the ground and examined her from up close. She was used to having men and even some women leer at her body, but usually she was free to ignore their looks, or give them a stern warning if they dared to try and do more than look. But she couldn’t do a thing about the villain’s hands gripping her or his eyes raking up and down her form.

“Yes, I’m so glad that you joined us at last, Diana,” he said. “Your body really is something else entirely, isn’t it?” 

“My body was sculpted by the gods,” she said, injecting all of the venom she could muster into the words. “I don’t need someone like you defiling it.”

Her insult only seemed to amuse him, as he laughed. “I must send them my thanks,” he said. “I’m grateful that they sculpted such a nice fucktoy for me. But I’ll be even more grateful when you admit that you’re now my slut.”

“That will never happen,” she said, shaking her head.

“We’ll see,” he said, smirking at her. “I think you’re well on your way already. After all, look at this uniform. You may view yourself as a symbol of peace and hope when you wear this little number, but I bet even more people lust after your body when they see you running around in something this skimpy.” She grimaced, but he wasn’t done. “Look at that cameltoe!” he cackled. “I know I’m not the only one who has been waiting to see what Wonder Woman looks like underneath this costume, and I think it’s high time that we find out.”

He began to rip her uniform off, and though she screamed and squirmed, she could do nothing to stop him with her lasso binding her. She wasn’t even sure she could have fought him off with any success without the lasso, and unfortunately she wasn’t going to get a chance to find out. To her utter shame and mortification, she was soon stripped bare in front of not just the villain and Kara and Lois who had already been broken, but in front of anyone who might be watching on the other side of the camera.

“Much better,” the villain said. “Yes, make sure you get a good shot of this. Wonder Woman in the flesh, naked in front of the world for the first time! But we won’t be stopping there, will we? No, now it’s time for you to make your first-ever pornographic appearance, live and in living color!”

He flipped her over onto her front while Diana closed her eyes and thought desperately, trying to come up with some way out of this seemingly impossible situation. But all thoughts of resistance or escape fled quickly when she felt his cock pressing against her. That had been unfortunately expected, but it was where she felt it that truly made her panic.

“Back with us now, I see,” he said, smiling down at her, no doubt enjoying the panicked look on her face. “Yes, I thought we would switch things up a bit with you. We’re going to go a bit out of order here and start with the anal sex. Won’t that be fun?”

“No!” she said, shaking her head rapidly. “Please, no, anything but that!” She’d never had anal sex before, and she certainly did not want to try it out for the first time with this villain while the world watched! “Just fuck me normally instead!”

“I always knew you would beg me to fuck you, Wonder Woman!” he said, finding great humor in the situation. “Don’t worry, I’ll do it eventually. But my mind is made up.”

He slammed forward, ignoring her pleas and sticking his cock straight up her ass right from the beginning. She howled as he penetrated her; she’d never done any kind of experimentation with anal play, and he was anything but gentle with her. He forced her to take all of his big cock, and he promptly settled into a harsh, brutal rhythm, sawing in and out of her ass. As if that wasn’t enough, he also began to spank her in between thrusts. That wouldn’t have been such a problem normally, as Wonder Woman could take plenty of punishment, but she felt his blows more keenly than she might have expected to due to the combination of his own inhuman strength and the unfamiliar situation she found herself in.

“How do you like it?” he asked after several minutes of fucking and spanking her ass.

If Diana had been in full control of her mind she would have told him that she hated it with every fiber of her being, but sadly for her the lasso was still tied around her and it forced her to answer his question with blunt and unwelcome honesty. “It feels good,” she said, closing her eyes even as she said it.

She was ashamed, but it was the truth. Certainly there was pain there as she had her ass fucked for the first time, and quite roughly at that. Most women probably would have been in misery were they in her shoes, but for Wonder Woman she found the brutal pace far more pleasurable than she would have liked. It was a sad fact that she generally had to hold back during sex lest she injure her lover, and as a result she never got to let go and fully enjoy herself as much as she would like. But injuring this partner was a laughable idea. The villain was fucking her harder than she’d ever been fucked before and inducting her into a sexual world unlike any she’d yet known, and however she might feel about him or this situation, the pleasure her body derived from the experience was plain for her to see.

“I’m so glad we’re finally being honest with each other,” he said. “Now stop resisting and just enjoy yourself.”

This was alarmingly easy for her to do. She should be hating this and fighting against it with all of her being, but the more time passed and the more her body grew accustomed to having him pound her ass, the harder it became for her to ignore how good it felt. He kept going, and she moaned quietly as the pleasure continued to build higher and higher. Eventually he pulled her up and took her on her knees, while instructing Lois to get down on her back and put her face directly below Diana’s crotch. Lois did so as obediently as she had done everything else, and she stayed there and waited while Diana took her first anal pounding.

Her first foray into anal sex should not have felt this good, not with this partner and not with how harshly he used her. But it did feel good; in fact it felt amazing. Diana was powerless to resist it, and powerless to prevent herself from being fucked to an orgasm. His intentions became clearer than ever now, as when Diana came she squirted all over the reporter’s face. She would have apologized for making a mess of Lois’ face if it wasn’t already so obscenely smeared with the villain’s cum. It wasn’t like Lois had any complaints anyway. She’d put herself through far worse already with a smile on her face.

“And now that you’ve said hello to Lois, let’s make sure we don’t leave poor Kara out in the cold,” the villain said. He carried Diana over and held her up in the air, fucking her ass again while they stood right in front of Kara. Supergirl watched on, not thinking about how she might be able to help her fellow Justice League member take out the villain but instead waiting for her own turn to offer her face up to be squirted on.

That time came fast; far faster than the first. Diana had already been struggling to keep her mind clear even before that orgasm, but in the aftermath of it she was simply defeated. She wasn’t even bothering to try and resist the pleasure now, and when he fucked her to a second orgasm in short order she just moaned and let it happen. Supergirl was several steps ahead of her, as she’d already demonstrated and now proved further by happily obeying the villain’s command and getting herself in the perfect position for Diana to squirt all over her face, but Diana knew that she wasn’t all that far behind. At this rate she would catch up to Kara and Lois quickly.

“Well that was fun,” the villain said as he pulled his cock out of Diana’s ass at last. “I believe you were begging me to fuck your cunt not all that long ago though, and I would hate to deny you that which you desire.”

When she’d been begging for him to fuck her regularly, it hadn’t been because she actually wanted to be fucked by him. She’d just been trying to avoid having her anal virginity ripped away from her with untold millions (perhaps even billions) watching at home. But there was a different feeling settling in her body now. He put her down on the floor and settled in between her legs, and when his cock rubbed against her she didn’t want it to go away; she wanted it to push inside of her. She didn’t have to ask for it, because he was of the same mind. He stuck his cock inside of her, and Diana moaned.

The brutal anal fuck had already broken her, so she didn’t resist at all as he fucked her now. She moaned out her pleasure as she enjoyed having him take her. For far too long she’d had to endure lovers that were incapable of going as hard as it took to please her, when she found someone worth her time to fuck at all, but now she was getting everything she’d needed. She might have come here to stop this villain’s rampage and save her friends, but instead she found herself here, getting fucked harder than she ever had and enjoying it far more than she should have.

He fucked her hard for several minutes; five, perhaps ten. It was impressive that he could keep it up that long after taking her ass long enough to give her not one but two orgasms, not to mention everything that he’d done to Lois and Kara before she even arrived. But even he had to cum eventually, and when he approached that point he wasn’t shy about letting her know.

“I’ll be cumming soon,” he said, not slowing down his thrusts while he informed her of that detail. “I’ll do it inside of you, of course. I’m going to pump you full of cum, and with any luck you’ll be knocked up soon alongside Lois and Kara.” She moaned, and he laughed. “How does that make you feel, Diana? What do you think about me breaking you down, cumming inside of you and making you mine? How does it make you feel about yourself?”

“I’m a failure,” she said. “I’m not worthy of being a hero anymore.” She tried to lament that fact, but the pleasure he was giving her made it awfully hard to be disappointed about her fate. “I deserve this. I deserve to be your slut.”

“Wow, you really are pathetic, aren’t you?” he said, sneering down at her. “I’d expected a bit more fight than this from the famous Wonder Woman, but you broke shockingly quickly. You’re really so eager to take my cum inside of you, aren’t you, my little demigod fucktoy?”

“I _am_ your demigod fucktoy,” she agreed, “and I’ll take your load anywhere you want it.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said, “but it doesn’t actually answer my question, now does it? You say you’ll take it anywhere I want it, and that’s good. It shows you’ve accepted your role. But I want to know where _you_ want me to cum.”

When the question was put to her so directly, the lasso wouldn’t allow her to skirt the issue. She was compelled to tell him what she really wanted. “I want it inside of me,” she admitted. “I want to be bred, just like Kara and Lois.” With that, her fate was sealed. This felt like the final submission, the acknowledgment that her old life was over and this was her new reality.

“Well who am I to deny such an earnest request?” he said. “If you want to be bred, I will oblige you.”

If possible he fucked her even harder after that. Every thrust carried with it the threat of the finish and the possibility of being impregnated, but that didn’t seem like a threat or something for her to fear, not anymore. Now it was something she welcomed. She understood why Lois had been begging for him to breed her when she first walked in, and why Kara had been so willing to do whatever necessary to please him. If he could make her feel like this, what did she have to fear or feel ashamed about?

That final thrust eventually came, and the villain gave her what she asked for. She’d confessed that she wanted him to cum inside of her, and he did not disappoint. Diana could feel him cumming in her, and it thrilled her like nothing she’d ever felt in her life. She moaned when she felt it, and though she had felt it building up inside of her, the reality of having him cum inside of her excited her so much that her third orgasm rushed up on her even faster than she’d expected it to. Unbidden, she shouted her approval to the world.

“Oh, fuck! So good! Yes, breed me!” she shouted.

“That’s the idea,” he said, giving her nipples a pinch. “You’re mine now, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m yours!” she agreed. “I’m all yours! I’m your Amazon slut!”

“You certainly are. And why don’t you tell the world what those gods of yours that you love so much sculpted you for?”

“They made me to be fucked by man!” she said. “By you!” Before she’d walked into this building she would never have dreamed she’d say such a thing, but her entire existence had been changed beyond recognition. As she enjoyed the incredible feeling of him filling her with his cum at the end of a long, hard fuck, she had no complaints about the change.

\--

“I hope you enjoyed the show, everyone!” the villain said. “I’d love to keep entertaining you indefinitely, but I know it’s only a matter of time before my carefully arranged diversions and distractions no longer keep the male members of the Justice League away. And while I’m sure they would give me quite a challenge, well, I have better things to do than fight.”

This was proven beyond doubt by what was happening on camera even as he spoke. Lois was deepthroating his cock, shedding her serious reporter’s guise aside and embracing her new job as his slut. Supergirl wasn’t looking so super anymore, but she _did_ do a hell of a job licking and sucking on his balls. As for Diana, she was showing her devotion by doing the thing that had previously so shocked and disgusted her. Her head was between his cheeks, and her tongue was in his ass. His victory was complete, and when he left Metropolis tonight it would be with three new toys to play with.

“Show’s over,” he said, and millions of TVs, phones and computer screens went dark as he shut the camera off.


End file.
